Icebox
by Downtown Soul
Summary: A Curtis, long forgotten, finds her way back to her home after 15 years. Afraid and unsure of what this place has in store for her, what she least expects to happen does: love, friendship, acceptance with a bit of fear, fighting and pain Being Rewritten


Well, what do we have here? It seems like I've decided to go ahead and re-write one of my favorite all-time stories. Well, let's see readers, we're in for the long haul. I re-read this story and I realized I left about a million holes and the way it starts is ridiculous, so I'm going to go ahead and just re-write the whole thing.

So jump on board, keep your hands and feet inside the page at all times and send me encouraging reviews. Here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Outsiders, however Icebox and the idea behind this story is all mine.

**Pairings:** Two-Bit x OC, Ponyboy x OC, Others if I feel like it

P.S. – The story takes place after Ponyboy has come home; Johnny and Dally are dead and will not be making an appearance in this story unless it is a memory (Sorry!).

**P.P.S. – If you don't like the idea of the Curtis' having a sister, or anything that has to do with this storyline, then don't read it. I'm not making you read my story, so kindly excuse yourself from my page and move on to another story.**

* * *

"Hmm, Icebox…" She whispered the name aloud to herself as she jumped down from the train to the platform. Instantly she lit up a cigarette and took a long, calming drag from it before blowing out the smoke. She stood there for a moment, watching the smoke rise higher into the sky, before she was knocked forward, the cigarette dropping from her hand as she fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch it greaser!" An angry voice shouted, not even bothering to help her up as they walked past, not giving her a second glance.

'Well, that was rude!' She thought angrily to herself, getting to her feet and dusting herself off. She stepped forward and picked up the discarded cigarette, taking another drag before starting out of the station and down the street.

She let out a long sigh as she walked, adjusting the bag against her back, before flicking her finished cigarette to the side.

"Icebox Curtis huh…" She said with a smile, pushing long, dark brown hair from her face. Her mind drifted to the past few days' events as she shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her blue jeans, attempting to fight off the cold.

-Flashback-

_A girl, roughly 17 years of age walked slowly down the street, humming a tune gently to herself. She smiled, flicking the ashes of her cigarette to the grass as she turned the corner. Her once bright smile turned downward, a line creasing her brow as she noticed the smoke billowing up into the sky. Her breath caught in her throat as the cigarette dropped to the grass. Within seconds she took off running down the street towards the place she had called home for, what she could remember, her entire life. _

_As she arrived on the front lawn, she looked around and saw a young man sitting on the grass, holding a backpack in his hands, tears streaming down his face. She looked at him for a moment, before realization set in and she jogged over to his side._

"_Mikey!" She shouted, as she looked down at her neighbor, her hand outstretched in a helping manner. He looked at her for a moment, eyes still sparkling with unshed tears, before he thrust the backpack into her hand, rather than his own. _

"_They gave this to me… I tried to save them, but they just threw this at me and told me to tell you that all the answers were in here…" He said, his breath coming out wildly, before he turned and jogged down the street. _

_The girl stood there, looking at the sight of her burning home, before looking at the retreating form of her neighbor. Shock began to set in as she looked around to the firefighters that had just arrived, trying to put out the blaze. She silently prayed to herself, but knew deep in her heart that she was too late. The people who had raised for as long as she could remember, had just died. _

-End Flashback-

"Hey you," She called to two guys walking in front of her, hoping to get their attention. She tossed her latest cigarette to the ground, putting it out with her foot before silently cursing to herself for having smoked so much in the past two days. Her money, and supply of cigarettes, was almost gone.

"Huh?" The bigger of the two guys said, turning with his mouth dropped open in surprise, before a grin flitted across his features.

"Oh, Danny-boy, look what we got here, a real looker," He drawled, nudging his friend in the ribs, and winking.

"You're right Rodge," Said the other as he turned towards her, a slightly more evil grin coming across his face.

"So, how's about it babe, you up for the best night of your life?" He cackled to himself as he motioned for Rodge to following him. He walked up to her right side, while Rodge came up on her left. Icebox blinked at them for a moment, before realization dawned on her.

'Oh shit!' She thought, still unaccustomed to life on this side of town. The people around her in her old place, while mostly unfriendly, never acted like this. She drew in a shaky breathe, before smiling pleasantly, hoping to kill them with kindness.

"So boys, how's about ya'll tell me where I can find the Curtis'?" She said, trying her best to remain calm, even as the one called Danny ran his hand down her backside.

Upon hearing the name Curtis, Danny withdrew his hand and leaned in closer to her, as if inspecting her.

"Why you wanna know about them boys? Trying to get yourself killed huh?" He said with a laugh, a finger floating from her neck down to her stomach.

"Mmm, no." She said with a smile, before pushing his hand away roughly. "I'm their sister." She pushed forward, in an attempt to get away while they were stunned, but Rodge threw out an arm to catch her.

"Bitch, you ain't nothing but a goddamn liar. Those Curtis boys ain't got no sister, so don't start that talk with me!" He said, his anger getting the best of him as he punched her in the stomach.

"Oh shit!" She called out, falling to her knees and grasping her stomach. She looked up just in time to watch a fist collide with her jaw, before all went black.

* * *

When Icebox woke, her entire body was sore, and there was an awful ringing in her ears. She struggled to push herself into a sitting position, before reaching into her pocket and silently praising God when she pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She lit one up and took a long drag, before letting out a long cloud of smoke with a sigh.

"The things I get myself into…" She said, her eyes darting around her to make sure Danny and Rodge had gone, before another thought dawned on her.

"Oh shit, my bag!" She said, reaching a hand behind her and letting out another long sigh as her hand connected with the red backpack.

"Thank you!" She silently prayed as she brought the back from her shoulders to her lap, inspecting the contents. Sure enough, the last of her money had been taken, but everything else seemed untouched. She let out another long breath she hadn't realized she was holding, before putting the bag back around her shoulders, and getting shakily to her feet.

She took a tentative step, and then another, and before she knew it she was already a block down the street. Without having any real idea where her destination was, she continued on in the same direction, before spotting two girls on the corner of the street, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, you two!" She called, raising an eyebrow as one of the girls gave her a dirty look, before turning back to her previous conversation. She sighed and walked over as quickly as she could, coming to stop just beside a girl with short blonde hair.

"Uhm, look, I don't mean to be rude, but I need some help locating the Curtis home…" She said, trailing off, hoping and praying that they might be able to offer her some help.

"The Curtis' huh?" The girl with blonde hair said with a laugh, ignoring her friends hissing at her to 'not talk to that girl, you don't know who she is!'

"They live about 8 blocks from here, so if you cross here and continue going west, you should run right into their house," The girl said with a smile, before extending a hand to Icebox.

"The names Shannon, but you can call me Spirit," She said, smiling.

"Icebox.." She said, blushing slightly at how ridiculous her name sounded coming from her mouth, before shaking her head and laughing.

"Well, Icebox, hope to see you around!" Spirit said, laughing inwardly at the strange girls antics, before watching Icebox walk, albeit stiffly, down the street toward the Curtis home.

"Strange girl, huh?" She said, looking at her friend who still had a dirty look on her face, before slapping her on the back.

* * *

Icebox walked down the street, her eyes focused on the cracks in the cement as she approached the home that should've been hers from birth. She still didn't quite understand the story, or how everything fit together, but the news article in her bag, along with the detailed letter explained as much as it could.

She found herself thinking about her appearance, and the way the man had called her a greaser at the train station. She ran her hands along the cloth of her black t-shirt, before skimming down to the blue jeans she had tucker her legs into. She sighed, pushing a strand of brown hair back from her eyes, mind wandering to the Curtis family.

'What are they like? Will my parents recognize me? Do I have siblings-wait, I must those guys said the Curtis boys-so more than one huh?' Her mind continued to wander, so far in fact that she stopped paying attention to the sidewalk altogether. It was in this moment that her already bruised body came into contact with the solid, 6-foot frame of Two-Bit Matthews. She fell backwards gracelessly, looking up into the face of whoever she had just plowed into. Surprisingly it looked as if the man hadn't moved from the force of her knocking into him, and she couldn't help but break out into a smile. She took this moment, while he raised an eyebrow at her, to study his appearance closely.

'Hmm, good build, good hair, side-burns are kinda overgrown, but oh those eyes…' She caught herself before she began to blush, and looked at the hand that he had just extended down to her. A little skeptical at first, she reluctantly took his hand as she forced a smile onto her face, Two-Bit pulling her to her feet. She winced a bit, her aching body not used to the sudden switch in positions, before looking into Two-Bit's face once more.

He stared at her for one moment, then another, before he raised another eyebrow, and a laugh escaped his lips.

"Shit, you look like a Curtis!" He said with a laugh, before shaking his head, knowing this to be quite impossible. She, in turn, raised an eyebrow back at him, before a real smile graced her lips.

"Well, actually, you may be right," She said, shuffling her feet for a moment, wishing she hadn't smoked her last cigarette a couple blocks back. His expression went from questioning to mild shock, before he laughed again.

"Shoot kid, if you're a Curtis I may as well die right here! Look, I'll take you there, so's you can meet the boys!" He said, not really knowing why he even bothered to show her there.

'A sister, huh? She really does look a lot like Sodapop…' His thoughts trailed off as he pulled her along by her elbow, ignoring her hisses of pain. He let go off her at the steps of the porch, before hopping nimbly up them and walking through the door without knocking. She stood there for a long while, her eyes never leaving the door, not knowing whether she should enter or not.

Her thoughts were answered a few moments later when Darry stepped to the door and his jaw dropped.

"Icebox?"

* * *

Hmm, that's where I'm going to leave you all. I've got a lot of plot development to do, and I really want to incorporate old ideas into this story, along with a lot of new ones. I'm open to any ideas/suggestions, especially on the part of antagonism. I don't feel like writing Josh the 'Soc' back in, so I'm unsure of where I'm going to get the idea of the entire plot-line from, but for now I'm just going to roll with what I've got.

Read, Review, Tell me you love it/hate it, Need More!

-Downtown Soul


End file.
